


NightAngel Shorts

by Chris610b



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris610b/pseuds/Chris610b
Summary: One shots and Shorts of NightAngel. Smutty





	1. Wing Talons

Warren pushed his hair back from his sweaty face before taking another swing at the punching bag in front of him. Kurt tried not to stare from where he was, perched on the bars he had been using. Warren's wings moved with his arms as he punched, like a shield to any weakness exposed when he struck. But as he swung at the bag again, one of his wing talons buried itself in the punching bag, causing Warren to cuss loudly. He ripped his talon from the material, sand pouring from the hole. 

"Do you always rip the bag?" Kurt asked, jumping down to stand next to Warren. He shrugged.

"It happens." He said, pulling out a roll of duct tape from his bag and ripping a piece to slap over the hole. Kurt looked curiously at the talon that ripped the bag, now dusted in sand.

"Is it sharp?" Kurt tilted his head a bit.

"uh. Kinda, i guess." Warren shrugged again. "it does rip a lot holes in things."

"then why don't you use them for fighting?" Warren paused at this question.

"I suppose it never occurred to me. I guess I could." he looked at his own talon, then shook off the remaining sand. Warren bounced slightly on the balls of his feet before taking another swing at the bag, his fist hitting solidly. Kurt leaned back against the bars.

"have you ever used them for anything else?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, I have." Warren replied, not looking away from the bag and punching the bag again. "I've used them to open beer bottles, and to scratch into things, and to help me climb, and other things."

"other things?" Kurt frowned, confused. Warren looked at Kurt and smirked.

"Other things." he replied simply, delicately trailing a talon down Kurt's bare chest and abs, his talon catching on Kurt's waistband. Kurt blushed, and gulped audibly. Warren laughed at his reaction and pulled his wing away. Kurt hid his face and teleported to the top of the climbing frame.

"Oi!" Warren pushed off the ground and flew up to perch on a bar near Kurt. "Are you running from me?" He smirked.

"N-no" Kurt stuttered, blushing more. Warren chuckled.

"It wasn't because of how I touched you?" Warren rested his hand on Kurt's hip. Kurt sputtered, turning more red.

"And how it made you feel?" Warren leaned close to Kurt. Warren's hot breath on his neck, raising goosebumps on the blue skin.

"Uh..." Kurt mumbled into the golden hair. Warren gently kissed the sensitive skin, trailing kisses up his neck, and gently biting Kurt's earlobe.

"You sure?" His voice husky and seductive. Kurt bit his lip hard. "Awh, dont bite your pretty little lip." Warren cupped Kurt's face, thumb resting lightly on his lips. He smirked. "That's my job."

Warren pressed his lips against Kurt's, pulling the smaller mutant closer. Their bare chests barely touching.


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddles by the fire on a winter night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Saber!   
> WARNING: cutesy flufff!

Kurt crept along the cold corridor, clutching a blanket around him. He could see the white snow falling against the black midnight sky. the hall was quiet as he quietly made his way to the kitchens. He shivered slightly as he heated up water for a mug of hot chocolate. He got down a cup from the cupboards and mixed the water with the chocolate before taking the cup and turning to take it back to his room, but he collided into a wall of fluff. the scalding chocolate spilled out of the cup onto whomever he bumped into and onto the floor. A familiar voice let out a string of curses.   
"Warren?" He asked.   
"No shit! what are you doing here?" Warren replied.   
"Getting hot chocolate...I was cold." Kurt said.   
"Well that explains the boiling liquid you spilled all over my wings." Warren grouched, grabbing a rag from a nearby table and blotting off the hot chocolate from his white wings.   
"Wait, why are you here?" Kurt asked, confused. Warren paused.   
"...I was also cold." He gestured to his steaming mug of chocolate with whipped cream on top. Kurt smothered a grin. Warren tossed the rag onto the counter and grabbed his chocolate. the pair began to walk back along the halls. they came to the fireplace in the common room and sat down on the couch in front of the smoldering ashes. Kurt leaned into the heat, sipping his chocolate. Warren threw a blanket over their legs. they were silent for a while, just draining their drinks slowly.   
"you got a little something on your face." Kurt chuckled at the whipped cream that stuck to Warrens nose in a dollop. Warren crossed his eyes, making Kurt laugh more.   
"Why dont you clean it for me, sweetheart?" Kurt blushed, leaning close and gently licking the whipped cream from Warrens nose. Warren tilted his head up, pressing his lips firmly against Kurt's. Kurt melted into the kiss, leaning into Warren's embrace.   
when he pulled away, Kurt rested his head on Warren's chest. Warren wrapped his arms loosely around the smaller boy in her lap, sighing contentedly. their empty mugs sat on the coffee table in front of the fireplace, now forgotten. Kurt shivered slightly, pulling his knees up.   
"Cold?" he asked, pulling the blanket over the blue boy.   
"thanks, Warren." Kurt answered, voice slurring with sleep. Warren leaned his head against the couch's armrest, shifting the now sleeping Kurt.   
"Is this happiness?" he wondered, sleep now creeping on him too. After all the fear and torture of Germany and Apocalypse, he thought he would never be okay.   
But this....was bliss. Somewhere he could sleep without nightmares. And find kindness and friendship in the people around him, urging him to be his best. And find trust and love in the person in his arms now. Warrens eyes closed easily now, a smile playing on his lips as he fell asleep.


	3. Broken Phone, Broken Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some rough angsty night angel sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my babe, Sonebi

Warren slammed his fist into the wall, but Kurt did not back down.  
"I'm not your bitch!" Kurt growled at the winged blonde, baring his fangs. "I'm not some trophy you can just show off to everyone!"  
"Give me back my damn phone!" Warren made a snatch at the black cellphone clutched in Kurt's hand.  
"NO!" Kurt pulled the phone away. "I sent you those things in private!"  
"Kurt! Give me my fucking phone!" Warren yelled, his wings extended slightly. Quickly, he pinned Kurt to the wall with one wing and made a grab for the phone. His fist punched the wall as Kurt teleported to just behind Warren. Kurt angrily slammed the phone against the metal bed frame, shattering the screen and nearly tearing the phone in half.  
"You want your phone back? HERE!" he chucked the broken phone at Warren's head. But Warren batted the phone to the side so hard it hit the wall with a loud thud. He stormed up to Kurt, slamming him against the wall again.  
"You fucker!" Warren wrapped his hand around Kurt's throat, his wing pinning Kurt's body to the wall. Warren glared at Kurt, both their eyes full of rage. their hot breath mingled in the small space between their faces, then Warren smashed his lips against Kurt's, hard.  
Kurt growled against his lips, claws digging into Warrens side, pulling him closer. Warren's hand choked Kurt slightly as he pulled away.  
"You fucking broke my phone!" He pushed Kurt down roughly. Kurt crashed to the floor, but got up just as fast. Warren pushed him again, this time backwards onto his bed.  
"Fucker." Warren said in a husky voice, pinning Kurt down to the bed by his wrists and kissing him hard. Kurt bit Warren's lip, drawing blood. Warren pulled away, gritting his teeth, and grabbing Kurt by his tshirt.  
"Gods, i want to fuck you so bad right now." the blonde snarled.  
"Then do it." Kurt challenged. Warren yanked Kurt's shirt up and off before shoving the boy back and kissing down his chest, leaving teeth marks and bruises. Kurt violently pulled Warrens hair, pushing him away so he could take Warrens shirt off, exposing his abs and waistband of his jeans that sat just below his delicious hipbones. Kurt wrapped his tail tightly around Warrens thigh, pulling him closer. Warren ground his hips against Kurt's, eliciting a moan from the teleporter. Kurt pushed the waistband of his jeans down, hips pushing up. Impatient, Warren yanked the boys jeans and boxers down, exposing his hard dick. As Warren shoved Kurt back onto the bed, he threw his pants to the floor. Kurt pushed himself onto his hand and knees, as Warren stripped from his jeans. Warren suddenly grabbed the base of Kurt's tail, yanking him back onto his crotch. Kurt moaned at the touch. Warren's dick pressed hard against Kurt's entrance. Kurt moaned, pushing his hips back. "You want me?" Warren smirked. "Beg for it." Kurt whined, but begged anyways, his body craving Warren. Warren slammed into Kurt, causing him to cry out in pain. Kurt buried his face in the sheets, grabbing fistfuls of white cloth. Warren didn't pause before he started thrusting. and soon the room was full of Kurt's loud moans. Warren gripped Kurt's tail tightly, pulling him back in time with his thrusts. Kurt moaned loudly, his tail wrapped around Warrens arm. Kurt's legs began to shake with pleasure, moaning loudly into the bedsheets. Warren moaning as he fucked the smaller boy hard, a hot feeling building in his stomach. Kurt moaning and panting, "Please, Warren....i cant...mm, fuck!" He shuddered, moaning loudly. "Cum for me." Warren demanded, slamming into Kurt hard. His back arched in pleasure, whole body shaking as he came. "Warren!" he moaned, loudly as the angel slammed into his again, cumming hard inside Kurt. Warren pulled out, panting hard. Kurt whimpered, white dripping from his asshole. He collapsed in the bed, exhausted and content. Warren laid down next to him, pulling his lover into his arms. Kurt snuggled into his arms, knowing he would be so sore the next day. Warren kissed Kurt's cheek, "You're buying me a new phone."


	4. 12 Days Of Nightangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy nightangel

Kurt laid his head on Warrens chest, listening to his steady breathing. his chest rising and falling slowly. At night, Warren's room seemed like a different dimension. there was no footsteps pounding along the hall outside the door. there was no Metallica blaring in the background. and the red strobes Warren loved were turned off, instead the room was dark, with beams of cool blue moonlight peeking through the open window, the shadows of the curtains moving in the slight breeze.   
Warrens wings were extended on the full sized bed, with one arm around the blue boy laying on his chest. Kurt trailed his fingers over the soft feathers, smoothing them back into place.   
how did he ever become so lucky? Kurt looked up at the angel's sleeping face. Warren's face was relaxed, his lips parted in a slight smile. all the burden and hardship disappeared from his face when he slept, making him look so young. Kurt smiled.   
He loved Warren with all of his heart. Apocalypse had been hell. there were night when neither of them had slept, terrified of the nightmares that awaited them. they would cry together. sit with each other through panic attacks. talk each other down from doing stupid things. But, they stayed together, clinging to each other for support. Until one day, Warren had kissed him. Kurt found love in his best friend. the nightmares all but stopped after that.   
Kurt yawned, his fingers lazily trailing over Warrens wings and up his arm.   
"I love you." he whispered lovingly. Warren seemed to smile a little bit more.


	5. You're a Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's a freak, yes. but ever mutant is one.  
> Then Warren finds out Kurt is a F-R-E-A-K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for AwesomeReadingBitch and Saberghatz
> 
> sorry that its a bit late.

Warren loved the quiet boy that sat next to him in the classes they shared. His soft voice and laugh. the way he blushed whenever Warren kissed him in public, even if it was just on the cheek.

The pair had just finished eating dinner and their empty plates sat in front of them as their friends talked excited about plans to go to a mall the next weekend.  
"Babe," Warren loosely wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, earning a purple blush from him. "Do you want to hangout in my room tonight?" Kurt blushed more, and nodded. Warren smiled and pulled the teleporter by the hand along the halls to his bedroom.  
Kurt smiled as they reached his room. Warren shut the door behind them,stripped off his shirt, and flopped down on his bed, wings extended. Kurt bit his lip, and averted his gaze.  
"What?" Warren looked at Kurt.  
"Nothing..." Kurt blushed harder, the sight of Warren sprawled on the bed doing wicked thing to him.  
"You're a terrible liar." Warren laughed. "Cmere, cutie." Kurt slowly walked over to Warren, climbing onto the bed and straddling the angel's hips. "tell me." Warren coaxed. "I-i'm just thinking of...things..." Kurt coughed awkwardly. "Doing things to you." Warren spread his hands. "Go on then." Kurt hesitated, slightly aroused at the thought of Warren at his mercy. "are you sure?" Warren nodded, "positive." "tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" Kurt trailed his fingers over Warren's chest. Warren nodded. Kurt bamfed away for a second, before returning with lengths of thin, braided rope. Kurt expertly wrapped and tied the rope around the base of Warren's wings, pulling the rope taught and tying it to the headboard. Warren twitched his wings slightly, unable to pull them to cover his body. Kurt smirked down at the blonde boy and grabbed his wrists, binding them together, and also tying them to the headboard. Kurt licked his lips seductively, his eyes lustfully running over Warrens body. His arms stretched over his head, exposing his muscled body. Kurt ground his hips against Warrens, eliciting a low moan from the angel. Kurt was so turned on by the sight of Warren helpless and at his mercy. Kurt quickly stripped from his clothes, tossing them into a pile on the floor. He moved so that his crotch was right above Warren's face. "use your mouth." He demanded, his voice a deep growl. Warren's eyes widened in surprise. "I said suck it." Kurt forced his hard cock into Warren's mouth. Warren took his blue length deep into his mouth and starting sucking. Kurt moaned, rolling his hips forward into his mouth, making him gag slightly. He tangled his fingers in Warren's golden hair. Warren moaned as Kurt began to face fuck him hard. Warren jerked his hips, grinding his ass on the bed, desperate for friction on his growing erection. Kurt moaned, yanking on Warren's ropes. his dick hitting the back of Warren's throat. Warren choked, desperate to please the blue boy on top of him. Kurt fucked Warren's face hard, moaning as he came undone and his hips losing their rhythm. "F-Fuck...Warren..." Kurt moaned loudly, cumming hard in his mouth. Kurt pulled away, catching his breath. He looked at his angel, straining against the ropes. his hair was sexily mussed up from Kurt tugging so hard on it. he smirked, eying the bulge in Warren's jeans. He chuckled, releasing the ropes that bound the angel. Warren sat up, rubbing his red wrists and stretching his wings. "Kurt." He said, lustfully. "you are such a FREAK."


	6. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both Kurt and Warren have animal insticts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awesome-reading-bitch.tumblr.com  
> p0etry-prince.tumblr.com

Kurt woke up in a bed full of feathers tickling his skin.  
"What the fu-?" Kurt sat up, stirring the feathers into the air where they slowly floated back down. Metallica was playing in the background again.  
"Morning, sunshine." Warren called over his shoulder as he pulled on a shirt. More feathers floated from his wings. Kurt picked up a handful of fluffy white feathers.  
"what happened to your wings?" He asked confused. Warren blushed with embarrassment.  
"I'm molting." he replied. "It happens every year. only, for me, its much much shorter. approximately 2-3 days." he self consciously covered his wings with his black leather jacket. Kurt laughed.  
"there's so many feathers!" Kurt threw a bunch into the air, laughing. Warren blushed harder, pulling the jacket tighter around his wings.  
"I lose them all at once." Warren sounded a little offended. Kurt tried to smother his smirk.  
"that why you're hiding your wings?"  
"maybe."  
"Show them to me! Awh, come on. you can show me anything. I'm your loving boyfriend." He coaxed when Warren pouted. "please?" Warren pouted more, but slowly shrugged off his jacket to reveal little pink limbs protruding from his back covered in little goosebumps where the new feathers were growing and starting to poke out. Kurt ran his fingers over the delicate skin and Warren shivered, pulling the jacket back over his baby wings. "Dont worry, Liebling. I have animal in me too." Kurt patted Warren's arm affectionately. "Yeah, but you dont lose all your fur at once." "I wish it was that simple." Kurt sighed, opening their bedroom door to go down to breakfast. "what do you mean?" Warren stepped out into the hall. Kurt blushed as they started to walk. "Its nothing you need to worry about now." "will i worry about it in the future?" Warren frowned but Kurt chuckled. "its nothing bad I promise." Warren pulled on Kurts arm, forcing him to stop. "then tell me, please." His eye full of worry for his boyfriend. Kurt avoiding his gaze, looking down. "Its called In-Heat..." he mumbled, blushing hard. "In-Heat?" Kurt shushed him, glancing around to make sure that the other students werent in ear shot. "Its a mating period. Felines go through Heat. a-and it makes them unbearably horny." Warren cupped Kurts jaw, tilting his face up. "and this happens to you?" Kurt nodded. Warren smirked mischievously. "I cant wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will actually have a Part two, where we see Kurt in Heat. ;) ;) ;)


	7. i hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE ANGST

“You know what? I’m done!” Warren slung his beat up duffel bag over his shoulder.   
“Don't be like this.” Kurt groaned.  
“Be like what?” Warren snapped. “I am done, okay? I don't need your fucking bullshit all the time.” He stormed out of the room, quickly making his way into the hallway of the school and towards the front entrance.   
“You're the one who is always running away! You never deal with it, so how is it supposed to get any better?” Kurt followed him out of the school.   
“Just forget it!” Warren yelled angrily, not looking back.   
“Warren!” Kurt fumed. “Cut this bullshit out!”   
“I said forget it!!!” Warren yelled again, taking off in a sprint through the front gates   
“I hate you!” Kurt screamed, his body shaking with anger.   
“Good!” Warren screamed back, turning around to face Kurt.   
A semi-truck rounded the corner, going too fast, headed straight for Warren who was in the middle of the road, red faced with rage.   
Time slowed down.   
Before Warren could even turn around, the semi hit Warren, sending him flying a feet feet before he landed hard on the asphalt.   
The semi driver slammed on the brakes, but too late as the semi ran over the boy.   
A wet snap was audible.   
Kurt screamed, running and teleporting to where warren was.   
He fell to his knees, leaning against one of the huge tires that was pinning a bloodstained wing to the road.   
Reality lost its edge, Kurt vaguely heard someone talking frantically into a phone, voices yelling and coming closer, sirens in the distance.   
He watched the pool of deep red seeping out from under the truck become larger. A pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from the truck. Kurt was limp with shock, just trying to process.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kurt sat in a private waiting room of a special hospital that Warren had been transferred to. A normal hospital wouldn't have been able to cope with the mutant, but the time it had taken to emergency transfer Warren seemed too long, each second passing draining him of life.   
Kurt stared at his hands, unmoving, just praying to his god that his angel would be alright. The tips of his fingers turned cold in the waiting room, but kurt couldnt find the strength to warm them.   
After what seemed hours, the door quietly opened and in stepped a doctor. His face was grave and his hands were shoved in his lab coat pockets.   
“I’m sorry for your loss.” he said, breaking the silence. The professor sitting next to Kurt nodded to the doctor.   
Kurts breathing stopped.   
Warren…  
“Kurt, we ought to get back to the school. We can start preparations tomorrow, but you need sleep.” the professor said soothingly. He helped Kurt stand, and led him from the quiet room back to the nondescript black sedan in the parking lot.   
Kurt sat in the backseat, staring out the window as they drove back to the school. His mind was numb and unthinking the couple of hours it took to get back. On the way, the sun started to set, turning the sky brilliant pinks and shades of lilac, but Kurt only saw grey.   
The sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon by the time they had gotten back. Kurt stumbled up to Warren's room, shutting and locking the door behind him.   
He slid to the floor, back pressed against the door. A tear slipped down his face. Then another. And another. Until Kurt was sobbing and crying out.   
“I killed him! It's my fault! He wouldn't have run into the road if it weren't for me!” Kurt screamed into the empty room. “The last thing i ever said to him was ‘i hate you!’” he started hyperventilating. He staggered to his feet, rummaging around the room until he found a bottle of strong painkillers that Warren had taken when he was recovering from Apocalpse and a half empty bottle of vodka. He quickly shoved a huge handful down his throat, choking. Kurt chased it down with a huge swig of the vodka, burning his throat.   
“I wanna die…” he cried out, sinking to the floor. “I wanna die..”   
Voices called his name in the corridor, but kurt just lie there, slowly becoming more lethargic as intense pain stabbed through his abdomen.   
Fists banged on the door desperately, voices screaming his name. Kurt closed his eyes, slipping into a dream state as he stopped breathing, his body shutting down.   
There was a sound of the wood door starting to splinter.   
Kurt slipped away, one last tear falling.


End file.
